Angel
by Lenayuri
Summary: Traducción "Ángel": Harry viaja en el tiempo para matar a Tom Riddle, pero las cosas no salen según lo planeado. Una serie de ficlets con un final indefinido.
1. El Ángel

-**Título Original**: Angel

-**Autora**: Kandakicksass

-**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Esta es una** traducción autorizada**.

**-Link Original**: dirección de fanfiction /s/8272077/1/Angel

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Angel**

**I. Él Ángel**

Nunca había conocido la verdadera belleza antes. Su mano temblaba entre los rizos oscuros y su corazón le dolía tan dulcemente que estaba seguro de que era sólo el dolor fantasma de las heridas cicatrizadas hace mucho tiempo.

"¿Harry?"

La voz estaba cargada de un sueño profundo y a la vez profundo, considerando que era casi un niño. Alguna vez, podría haberse burlado de la idea, pero ahora sólo tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, con las mejillas un tono oscuro de rojo. Este muchacho, ¿su objetivo? No había pensado en su misión de por medio y se notaba, porque era incapaz de matar a este ángel sonriente soñoliento junto a él por debajo de las sábanas. Un Tom Riddle de quince años no era nada como el Tom Riddle de dieciséis años, a quien le debía su odio. El Tom de quince años de edad, era un niño con pocas heridas, sin amigos para hablar de sueños débiles y de poder sin tener idea que a la larga lo lograría.

"¿Necesitas algo?" La mano de Tom era cálida mientras se acercaba a cubrir la suya. Su mano se posó en la mejilla de Tom.

Harry negó con la cabeza, tragando y maldiciendo su boca repentinamente seca. "Sólo a ti." Gruñó suavemente y Tom rodó los ojos, jalando las sábanas de regreso.

"Te tomó bastante tiempo, Harry." gruñó el muchacho, frotándose los ojos con la otra mano, dejando que Harry admirara su la cara. Harry no podía negarle nada cuando lo miraba de esa manera, los orbes plata rodeado por gruesas pestañas negras. Harry se metió en la cama junto a él, sintiéndose demasiado caliente de repente, y protegido por el cuerpo más grande del bello adolescente.

Una vez, había mirado la belleza de Tom y pensaba en el futuro, el pensamiento de la piel pálida y rasgos distorsionados, la manifestación del mal en sí. Ahora, sólo veía un ángel y casi deseaba saber cómo arreglar aquello porque estaba continuamente perdiéndose por ese niño celestial. Seguía esperando que Tom cayera y últimamente, a pesar de los vagos recuerdos de su época, estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez no lo haría.

"Necesitas dormir, amor." dijo Tom en voz baja sobre la frente de Harry.

"Lo sé." susurró Harry. "Simplemente no puede anoche. El vínculo se sentía inquieto, así que me acerqué a ti. Tal vez voy a ser capaz de hacerlo ahora." Tom sonrió con satisfacción, como si el acto le agradara, y Harry sabía que lo hacía. Nunca se había molestado en corregir a Tom cuando declaraba que estaban unidos por el destino y, obviamente, destinados a estar juntos. Tal vez era la verdad, por todo lo que Harry sabía. Tal vez las circunstancias habían conducido al vínculo que había conocido antes. No podía sentirlo ahora, ese vínculo de odio y miedo. Sólo el calor del cuerpo de Tom contra el suyo y los labios colocando besos en su cabello.

"Hueles como las flores." se rió Tom contra su piel y Harry no pudo hacer trabajar su energía para rodar los ojos. "¿Walburga te encontró otra vez?"

"Tratando de dejarme apropiado." afirmó Harry, con los músculos tensos relajándose. "Porque las flores son varoniles y sin duda me hacen digno de la casa Slytherin." Tom volvió a reír en voz baja y Harry intentó recordar la risa fría que recordaba. No podía, la memoria había sido completamente destruida por este ser magnífico.

"¿Piensan que eres digno en tu tiempo, Harry?"

Harry se movió, mirando a Tom con una pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno, nunca fue golpeado con un hechizo refrescante experimentales mientras iba a la cama, si eso es lo que estás insinuando." Se preguntó si Tom era capaz de adivinar que él era realmente un Gryffindor de corazón. Se preguntó si le importaría. Tom abrió la boca de nuevo en un intento obvio para saber más del futuro de Harry, pero Harry lo besó, alejando la pregunta.

Sus besos eran todavía dulces e inocentes, todavía experimentales y declaraban amor en lugar de pasión. Tom estaba sorprendentemente bien informado cuando se trataba de sexo, pero no lo habían intentado, no cuando Harry seguía siendo tan inseguro de sí mismo. Tom no tenía reparos – había abrazado a Harry desde el principio. En el momento en el que sospechó sobre su vínculo, sospechó que Harry venía de un misterioso y brumoso futuro para estar con él, le había entregado por completo su corazón a Harry, quien estaba cerca de seguir sus pasos.

No, Harry no podía matarlo. No podía soportar la idea de dejarlo, a pesar de los amigos que estaba activamente dejando atrás. Besó a Tom otra vez, y cayó dormido.

"Mocoso." susurró Tom en voz tan baja que probablemente pensó Harry no puede oírle. "Te amo."

Harry se movió una vez más que inclinar la cabeza, presionando sus labios contra la mandíbula de Tom. Él diría las palabras pronto – tan pronto como destruya el hechizo que creó para llevarlo a un tiempo en el que ya no reconoce como su hogar. Por ahora, sin embargo, descansaría. Tom Riddle no era Voldemort y Harry se iba a asegurar de que nunca lo fuese. Las cosas habían cambiado. Besó la mandíbula de Tom una vez más y cerró los ojos.

* * *

**Notas Traductora:**

Este fic es corto, son ocho capítulos de más o menos mil palabras cada uno. Terminará rápido ;)

No, no se preocupen, no hay shota, más explicaciones en capítulos posteriores. El final es lindo, así que, tranquil s OwO

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Severus

-**Título Original**: Angel

-**Autora**: Kandakicksass

-**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Esta es una** traducción autorizada**.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Angel**

**II. Severus**

Los verdes ojos bordeados con negras pestañas parpadearon por encima de un gran libro encontrándose con la mirada de Tom Riddle. A diferencia de su época, Harry no apartó la mirada con temor, sino que se limitó a sonreír y le indicó a Tom que se sentara. Era tan extraño, estar con el chico más delgado. Tenía una completa falta de gracia y sonrisas cariñosas, demasiado confiado para ser un verdadero Slytherin, pero demasiado retorcido para ser realmente un Gryffindor.

Sabía que Harry no sabía que Tom ya sabía de sus lealtades a su casa original – en realidad, no eran muy difíciles de adivinar. Fue desconcertante, sin embargo, sólo cuando Tom se dio cuenta de que él también estaba mostrando tendencias de león, y por lo general se pasaba una hora o así de mal humor a causa de ello.

"Tom, me encontré con esta poción interesante," dijo Harry, ganando su atención fácilmente y llevándolo lejos de sus pensamientos. "No estoy seguro de todo lo que hace, pero da la impresión de que le da al bebedor un atractivo, como un Veela. Sólo alrededor de un millón de veces más complicado que eso."

"Los encantos Veela ya son lo suficientemente complicados sin hacerles más," respondió Tom rodando los ojos, levantando el libro y jalando a Harry hasta sus pies. Se sentó en la gran silla verde, sobre los cojines y le hizo gestos a Harry para establecerse en su regazo con su libro. "¿Qué estás haciendo con ese libro, por cierto? Que yo sepa, no eres demasiado aficionado a pociones." Un eufemismo, pero estaba bien.

Harry le devolvió la mirada con una especie de sonrisa triste. "Sólo estoy tratando de honrar a un héroe de guerra."

Las cejas de Tom saltaron hasta su cabello mientras abrazaba el chico de diecisiete años en sus brazos. Técnicamente, Harry era más viejo que él, pero él era más alto y más musculoso, mientras que Harry era anormalmente pequeño para su edad y delgado. Estaba torneado pero no estaba seguro de que llegaría a ser un culturista, estaba bien con su amante, le gustaba bastante su tamaño. Además aquello le hizo más fácil a Harry hacerse pasar por chico de quinto año para estar con Tom y él estaba muy feliz con el arreglo.

"¿Conociste a este héroe de la guerra?" Tom preguntó conversacional, preguntándose, con la menor punzada de celos, si este hombre misterioso podría ser quien se ha ganado un lugar lo suficientemente alto en el respeto de Harry para que él lea textos de una materia que desprecia.

"Lo hice." respondió él, con voz nostálgica y si Tom no se había equivocado, teñida de pesar. "Fue mi profesor de pociones en la escuela. Valiente. Me temo que no nos llevamos muy bien mientras él estaba vivo, aunque me gustaría pensar que nos despedimos en buenos términos." La palabra 'despedimos' salió un poco ronca. "Estaba pensando recientemente que debí haberme esforzado más para hacerlo bien en su clase, para simpatizar, para aprender más de él."

"¿No se llevaban bien?" Las cejas de Tom arquearon aún más alto.

Harry negó con la cabeza, la mirada de sus ojos molesto, y Tom casi, pero no del todo, lamentó preguntar. "Me atrevería a decir que casi me odiaba. No lo entendía al principio, pero después supe la razón de su animosidad." Sonaba casi melancólico. "Era un hombre bueno, sin embargo. A pesar de que me odiaba, todavía me salvó la vida un millón de veces y... debí haberme esforzado más, ¿sabes? Después de enterarse de lo que mi padre le hizo, lo que tuvo que haber pasado. ¿Por qué no traté de hacer las paces con él? Él salvó mi vida, hizo de todo para protegerme... se merecía mucho más."

"Supongo que murió, entonces," dijo Tom en voz baja y Harry asintió, mordiéndose el labio. No estaba llorando, y no lo haría – Tom no sabía ningún detalle de esta guerra de la que Harry hablaba, pero sabía que Harry había derramado suficientes lágrimas en ella. Se negó a permitir que derramara ninguna más.

"Sólo espero que sea feliz, esté donde esté." Hizo una pausa y luego dijo con voz suave. "Espero que esto cambie las cosas. Que de alguna manera, él viva. No puedo hablar por las acciones de mi padre, y aunque puedo cambiar el futuro aún así, es probable que no sea muy agradable para Severus –" Tom sintió que había algo familiar en el nombre, justo estaba fuera del alcance de su conciencia. "– pero espero que esté vivo."

Tom no entendía cómo el viaje en el tiempo de Harry salvaría la vida de este hombre, pero supuso que había algo que no sabía. Esto lo enfureció, pero no con Harry – no, no estaba enojado con Harry. Él sabía que había cosas que no podía contarle, reglas de paradojas temporales y todo ese rollo... aún así, esperaba que un día Harry le confiara ese conocimiento.

"Estoy seguro de que perdonó sus disputas," dijo Tom en voz baja, su respiración como un fantasma en el pálido oído y Harry le dirigió una débil sonrisa. "Ahora lee tus textos, ama y deja de atormentarte, o de lo contrario voy a tener que distraer otra manera."

Harry rió y giró lo suficiente como para darle un beso, la lengua no va más allá de deslizarse por encima de su labio inferior, antes de volver a su libro.

* * *

**Notas Traductora:**

Ops. Me tardé un poco. Bueno, se revelan unos cuántos detalles más, ¿verdad? Hoy 3x1 :D


	3. Sólo Harry

-**Título Original**: Angel

-**Autora**: Kandakicksass

-**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Esta es una** traducción autorizada**.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Angel**

**III. Sólo Harry**

Harry sintió como si fuese poco común pasar su tiempo libre en la cama fantaseando con su novio – ¿eso era lo que Tom era? Merlín, 'novio' sonaba estúpido cuando se refería a su magnífico Tom. No había otra palabra para él. Alma gemela, ¿tal vez? Compartían una después de todo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, con la mano derivando hacia abajo. No iba a fingir que sus mejillas no quemaban, o que no era incómodo, o que no se sentía como si estuviera profanando a Tom. ¿Y qué ridículo era eso? A pesar de que actualmente no era un asesino, Tom estaba lejos de ser inocente. Tenía una oscuridad en su corazón que, debido a su relación con Harry, rara vez salía en los últimos tiempos, pero todavía existía y todos lo sabían. Los años superiores desconfiaban de él y los años inferiores le temían.

Tom le dijo que lo hiciera esto, sin embargo, porque había _llegado_ el momento. Después de semanas de preparación, casi cinco meses después de su salto hacia el pasado, esa mañana por fin se sentó en la sala común, con el tempestuoso par de ojos grises de Tom en él. Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que Harry apuntó su varita al pergamino que se estaba delante de él y murmuró _Incendio_. Ambos observaron cómo los garabatos en latín ardían en llamas y Harry sabía que aunque esas palabras siempre estarían en el fondo de su mente, nunca las diría en voz alta. Quemar el pergamino que mantenía era sólo simbólico – que no iba a ir a ninguna parte y la visión del pergamino quemándose había hecho que Tom curvara su boca en una sonrisa.

Así que ahora Harry tendido en la cama, mordiéndose el labio y a la espera de que su Tom fuese a él. Quería estar conectado con Tom, de alguna manera, de cualquier manera, si Tom estaba en él o él en Tom. Honestamente, si él adoraba su cuerpo de quinto año, no tenía quejas. Era extraño, cuando pensaba en ello – era más viejo que Tom, pero más pequeño. No era femenino o afeminado, pero era más bajo y tenía una constitución mucho más delgada. Ambos tenían músculos y testículos y ambos tenían que afeitarse, sin embargo Harry todavía quería a Tom como a ningún otro. No había pensado acerca de su sexualidad mucho antes de que llegara a los cuarenta, pero eso había dejado de ser un problema para él.

Le había molestado durante una semana a partir de que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por su extrañamente amable compañero de dormitorio. Tom _había_ estado inusualmente amable y era sospechoso a pesar de su incómoda atracción hasta que Tom notó el vínculo que sentía entre ellos. Estaba sentado en el sofá y Tom estaba de pie sobre él, respirando con dificultad, sus ojos penetrantes dentro del alma que habían compartido una vez. Su corazón se había acelerado y sus mejillas habían estado calientes y entonces, Tom se había acercado a él, susurrando acerca de cómo había algo entre que los ataba juntos, pronunciando palabras entre sus labios y extendiéndolas sobre las rodillas de Harry para asegurarse de que no lo echaría hasta haberlo escuchado por lo menos.

Y Harry había hecho más que escuchar. Se había arqueado por el contacto y se rindió, agarrando los brazos de Tom fuertemente y aceptando sus febriles aunque castos besos, desesperados y relajados en toda su cara. Le había dado el ultimátum de que no harían nada más a menos que Harry tomara la decisión oficial de quedarse.

Y ahora lo tenía y Tom entraba en su habitación compartida, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y entornando su mirada ardiente de plata en Harry.

"Eres hermoso." susurró Tom mientras se abría camino, arrojando su túnica, luego el chaleco, después la corbata. Se puso de pie a los pies de la cama, con los ojos puestos en Harry, que estaba allí con el pantalón escolar sin camisa, y el cinturón desabrochado. "Merlín." murmuró Tom mientras subía a la cama. "Hermoso y simplemente _preciossso_." Harry se estremeció cuando su pronto-amante habló en Parsel.

Harry no creía que él era guapo, de verdad – ese era Tom, con sus rasgos afilados y constitución idealista. Nunca había entendido realmente lo perfecto que era Tom en los recuerdos del Pensadero o de la imagen del diario. Este muchacho que tenía delante era cálido y vivo e infinitamente mejor que una imagen desvanecida o fríos hologramas.

Harry susurró sus pensamientos a Tom, sus alientos se mezclaban, y los ojos de Tom brillaron al oír la opinión de Harry sobre él.

Incluso después de todo ese tiempo, sin embargo, Harry se sorprendió en el silencio cuando el niño que no podía amar abrió la boca, tomando la cara de Harry entre ambas palmas de sus cálidas manos y le dijo con toda claridad: "Te amo." Su garganta se cerró y se sentía casi como si quisiera llorar. En cambio, besó a Tom otra vez.

"Yo –" Su voz se quebró y Tom se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para examinar su expresión. "Te amo, también." Luego, tras una pausa, "Tengo que decirte algo. Esta noche no, pero pronto. Esta noche es de nosotros, pero ya es hora de que te diga la verdad, creo."

"Si tú lo dices," murmuró Tom, y lo besó de nuevo. "Mi perfecto Harry." casi se echó a llorar, casi asustado de lo que harían cuando Tom se enterara de lo que iba a hacer, que su amante que había venido desde el futuro para estar con él era en realidad su asesino.

Pero Harry ya no era su asesino, se obligó a pensar cuando Tom comenzó a bajar con sus labios, jalando su camisa blanca hasta los hombros y arrojándola al suelo. Era el amante de Tom y eso era todo lo que iba a ser. No era el niño-que-vivió. Sólo Harry.

"Harry." susurró Tom contra su garganta y sus ojos verdes se cerraron. Sí. Harry estaba muy bien.

* * *

**Notas Traductor:**

Harry, ¿en qué te metiste? Bueno, todo saldrá bien - espero - ¡Gracias por leer! :D


	4. Un Ángel

-**Título Original**: Angel

-**Autora**: Kandakicksass

-**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Esta es una** traducción autorizada**.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Angel**

**IV. Un Ángel**

"¡Harry!"

Tom lucía confundido y desconfiado cuando una chica de pelo castaño que no reconocía corrió hacia su amante mientras visitaban Hogsmeade. Harry se congeló, sus ojos tan abiertos que Tom estaba seguro de que saltarían, su cuerpo rígido. Tom tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry y su control sobre el hombre más pequeño sólo creció mientras se acercaba.

"Hermione," Harry se atragantó, enroscándose en el cuerpo de Tom. El Slytherin de cabello oscuro se colocó automáticamente a la defensiva, agarrando su varita con fuerza. "Hermione, este–"

Un par de ojos marrones se estrecharon ante el acobardado de dieciocho años, y luego se ampliaron. "Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡El ministerio ha estado en caos buscándote!" La niña estaba disminuyendo su presencia como una amenaza, aunque Tom todavía no estaba seguro de qué hacer con ella. Qué demonios decía, ¿que el ministerio estaba buscándolo? ¿Y quién diablos era? Tom estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto antes – y luego lo golpeó. Esta chica debe ser del tiempo de Harry, del futuro que Harry le había prometido nunca volvería.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Tom, con los ojos entrecerrados. Sabía que podía ser bastante intimidante cuando él quería serlo y chico, era lo que quería en ese momento. Si ella hubiera venido con la creencia de que podía simplemente ir y robarle a Harry, entonces estaba muy equivocada, porque Tom la mataría más de tres veces antes de que pudiera intentarlo.

Entonces Harry estaba llegando hasta ella y Tom hizo una mueca, repensando sus planes de asesinato, porque estaba bastante seguro de que a Harry no le gustaría que matara a nadie, y mucho menos a una chica que parecía apreciar. Él podría haberse sentido amenazado sentimentalmente por su estrecho abrazo si Harry no fuese claramente homosexual como él, ya sea que lo hubiese conocido a su llegada o no.

"Tom," Harry se atragantó, secándose los ojos mientras se alejaba de la chica que de pronto parecía estupefacta. "Ella es una de mis mejores amigas, Hermione. Hermione, este es –."

"¿Tom?" susurró, mirando entre Tom y Harry. "¿Tom Riddle?"

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Por qué lucía tan sorprendida? Si ella conocía a Harry, entonces ella sabía, obviamente, el por qué estaba allí. ¿Por qué ella no iba a saber que había llegado al pasado para estar con él? No era como si Tom fuese una especie de secreto, ¿verdad?

"Hermione –" Harry se atragantó, pero la bruja se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, jalándolo a un lado mirando hacia Tom – ¿y qué con el miedo que vio en sus ojos?

Tom no iba a quedarse allí y pretender que obviamente no estaban hablando de él – oh, no. Lanzó un ligero hechizo de mejora sensorial y escuchó, mirando a la chica que estaba molestando a Harry, cuyos gestos con las manos se volvían más y más frenético, un signo seguro de agitación o pánico.

"– y yo entiendo que necesites acercarte a él para completar tu misión o lo que sea, pero ¿no crees que están _demasiado_ cerca? Por lo que se ve, ¡él piensa que están saliendo! Quiero decir, ¡tenía sus brazos alrededor de ti, y me estaba mirando todo el tiempo!"

"Hermione." dijo Harry en voz baja, pero Tom no estaba seguro de qué pensar acerca de ello. Normalmente estaba hipnotizado por la voz de Harry, pero por el momento sólo se estaba sintiendo realmente confundido y casi asustado. "Hermione, él cree que estamos saliendo. Porque _estamos_ saliendo".

"Ustedes _están_ saliendo." repitió Hermione, después soltó una carcajada que era un poco histérica. "Me refiero, ¡por supuesto que sí! ¿Quién no quiere salir con el asesino de sus padres?"

Tom se quedó completamente quieto, aunque sólo por pura fuerza de voluntad mantuvo una expresión neutra. Tenía el sentimiento de un nudo en el estómago de que su relación con Harry estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Harry había mencionado al asesino de sus padres tan pocas veces que Tom ni siquiera tenía un nombre para tener la vaga imagen que Harry le había descrito, ¿y ahora se supone que debía creer que el hijo de puta con cara de serpiente que había tratado de matar a su Harry era _él_?

"No es él." respondió Harry, su voz teñida de desesperación. "Él no es Voldemort, Hermione, ahora no. Nunca jamás, si tengo algo que decir al respecto."

Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Nunca le había dicho a Harry sobre el nombre de Voldemort, el intento de un niño tonto de escapar del tormento de su padre.

"Entonces qué, ¿te vas a quedar aquí y jugar de niñera?" la niña, Hermione, le preguntó con voz muy preocupada – preocupada por Harry – que Tom finalmente abandonó la idea de matarla. "Harry, él es peligroso tanto si es un asesino todavía o no. Se supone que tienes que matarlo, ¡no follártelo!"

"No me importa," susurró Harry y Tom no estaba seguro de si se sentía herido o aliviado. "Lo amo, Hermione. No era mi intención, pero lo hago. No soy yo tratando de acercarme a él, es... ¿cómo puedo explicarlo?" Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo, la preocupación en su labio inferior. "Mira, sube al castillo. Conoce a Tom un poco más, y luego en algún momento después, podemos ir a la Sala y hablar. ¿De acuerdo?"

Hubo una larga pausa en la que Hermione vaciló, echó un vistazo no muy sutil a Tom, que los miraba con una expresión plana para ocultar su mezcla de emociones.

"Está bien." respondió al fin "Pero si él hace algo, lo juro, voy a hechizarlo tan rápido que no será capaz de decir _Protego._"

Harry rodó los ojos, visiblemente relajado. "Bien." le tomó la mano, llevándola de vuelta a donde Tom esperaba y le dio a su amante una sonrisa de alivio. Harry era tan horrible para esconder cosas de él – si hubiera querido hacerlo, ese alivio lo habría mandado lejos inmediatamente.

En lugar de hacer una escena exigiendo respuestas, Tom sólo se inclinó y tomó a Harry entre sus brazos y lo besó profundamente, casi desesperadamente. "Tenemos que hablar más tarde." Harry se retiró para darle una mirada acusadora, sabiendo de inmediato que había estado escuchando, pero ambos sabían que merecía las respuestas que quería y Harry lo miró con ojos suplicantes de perdón. No dijo nada más, pero Harry lo besó de nuevo con ternura, como diciendo que no estaba enojado con él.

"Más tarde." susurró Harry, Tom asintió con la cabeza y simplemente, apretó su agarre sobre el muchacho, haciendo caso omiso al brillo sospechoso de Hermione. Comenzaron su viaje hacia el castillo.

* * *

**Notas Traductora:**

No maten a Hermione, por favor. Tengan paciencia... hasta mañana. Hoy se acabó el 3x1 :D

¡Gracias por leer! ;)


	5. Verdad

-**Título Original**: Angel

-**Autora**: Kandakicksass

-**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Esta es una** traducción autorizada**.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Angel**

**V. Verdad**

Harry acarició el cabello de Hermione por última vez mientras yacía en un sueño rápido en el diván de su habitación y de Tom. Antes había alguien con quien compartían su habitación, pero las circunstancias dieron lugar a que se mudara. Había sido una sorpresa para Harry descubrir que generalmente había dos o tres Slytherins en un dormitorio en lugar de los cinco o seis a los que Harry estaba acostumbrado en la torre de Gryffindor, pero fue bien recibido.

Hermione dejó escapar un suave sonido mientras dormía y sonrió con tristeza. No debería haberle sorprendido mucho que Hermione hubiese encontrado sus notas y usara su hechizo para encontrarlo en los años cuarenta, pero lo hizo. Ella había sabido por qué estaba allí, pero había estado obviamente preocupada cuando las semanas se convirtieron en meses. Deseaba que ella no hubiese vuelto por él. Sería mucho más fácil si todos ellos sólo se olvidaran de él.

Tom se quedó en la puerta de su habitación, mirando a ambos con una expresión reservada. Él sabía que su amante no estaba enojado con él, pero estaba confundido y molesto, y ambas cosas no significaban cosas buenas para Tom Riddle incluso por sí solos.

Harry le hizo un gesto a Tom para permanecer en silencio y se levantó, sacudiéndose la túnica y caminando lo más silenciosamente que pudo hacia la puerta. Tomó la mano de Tom y lo condujo a través de ésta, llevándolo a la sala común. Como eran vacaciones de invierno, la mayoría de los Slytherin se habían ido a su casa y la sala común estaba vacía a excepción de una chica de primer año dormida sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea. Harry suspiró y le dio un codazo para despertarla gentilmente antes de llevarla por sus hombros hasta la entrada de los dormitorios de las chicas.

Cuando volvió, se encontró con Tom tirado en el sofá frente a la chimenea, por una vez, con aspecto cansado e inseguro de sí mismo en lugar de su pose digna y adecuada. A veces, Harry pensaba que no veía el sentido en que Tom, siendo un mestizo, actuara como si fuese un sangre pura de todas formas, pero aquello realmente no le importó a largo plazo.

"¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?" Tom preguntó al fin, con voz resignada. Harry se desinfló con alivio porque, aunque sabía que Tom no lo estaba, esperaba que el otro mago estuviese enojado con él. Casi había esperado el final de su relación y el nacimiento de Voldemort ¿acaso no era tonto?

"No lo sé," respondió Harry sordamente, apartando la mirada, avergonzado. Sabía que tenía una buena razón, pero todavía se sentía culpable por haberle mentido. "No es una cosa fácil de decirle a la persona que amas."

Tom se movió, cambiando su posición hasta sentarse, jalando a Harry a su lado, quien había estado de rodillas en el suelo de piedra al lado del sofá.

"Pero no me amabas cuando llegaste aquí." Harry sabía lo mucho que tenía que dolerle a Tom tener que admitirlo, quien había pensado que Harry había venido hasta él por amor. "Viniste... viniste a matarme, Harry. Si ese es siquiera tu nombre real."

Harry suspiró, rodando los ojos y apretándose contra el costado de Tom, acurrucándose como lo había hecho tantas noches antes. "Ya sabías que Black no era mi apellido, pero Harry sí es mi nombre." Hizo una pausa, preguntándose, luego suspiró y se rindió. "Mi apellido es Potter."

Tom arrugó la nariz. "Por favor, dime que no estás relacionado con Charlus o con Fabian." Harry sabía muy poco de su línea familiar por lo que no podía decirlo, pero formó una media sonrisa.

"Probablemente. Nunca he conocido a ninguno de los miembros de mi familia." se movió incómodo cuando Tom le dio esa mirada que le recordaba que debían volver al tema que les ocupaba. "Tom, hay muchas cosas que no sabes y, por supuesto, hay muchas cosas que _yo_ no sé..." rió nerviosamente.

"¿De verdad me amas, Harry Potter?" Tom preguntó en voz baja, interrumpiéndolo, y Harry asintió, contento por la pregunta fácil de responder. Tom lo examinó, suspirando. "No entiendo cómo es que lo que dijo tu amiga, la señorita Granger, es verdad. ¿Soy realmente...?"

Harry lo miró, mordiéndose el labio. "No, no, no... no éste _tú_. Si yo no hubiera venido, entonces probablemente estarías tramando la muerte de tu padre en este momento. Realmente no conoces en este tiempo – el Tom que yo conocía bien era Voldemort, y no luce para nada como tú." extendió la mano para tocar la hermosa cara de Tom. "Era un monstruo," continuó Harry en lo que estaba cerca de ser un susurro ronco y se aclaró la garganta. "Está muerto ahora, en mi tiempo, por un año. Había tenido demasiadas pérdidas que no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar, así que planee volver, matarte – Hermione siempre decía que cosas malas le pasaban a magos que se entrometían con el tiempo, pero realmente no me importó."

"Yo estoy – ¿él está muerto?" Preguntó Tom y Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"No sé lo que te hizo perder la cabeza, Tom. Tal vez fue el estar solo durante tanto tiempo. Solía pensar que simplemente naciste malvado." Tom no podía ocultar la punzada de dolor que Harry vio destellar en sus ojos y el más grande se inclinó para darle un beso suave en los labios. "Sé que estaba mal. Pero te volvió loco – por el poder tal vez. Mataste a tanta gente, Tom, dividiendo tu alma tantas veces..." Se estremeció y Tom puso una mano temblorosa en la mejilla. "¿Sabes lo que son los horcruxes, Tom?"

Tom negó con la cabeza, con los labios bien cerrados, y dejó que Harry continuara.

"Nunca hagas uno," susurró Harry. "Antes de continuar, prométeme que nunca vas a hacer un Horcrux, Tom. Te lo explicaré más tarde, pero prométeme que renunciaras a ser inmortal."

Tom asintió con la cabeza, susurrando: "Lo prometo."

Harry asintió con la cabeza, dando un suspiro tembloroso, y continuó. Habló y habló hasta que su garganta estuvo seca y Tom estaba agitado, mordiéndose el labio con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo sangrar, y aferrando a Harry contra él como si el mayor fuese un niño asustado que tenía que proteger.

"Eres parte de mi alma." Tom le susurró. No estaba llorando – Tom Riddle no lloraba, por muy mal que se sintiera – pero cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó besos febriles en el cabello y frente de Harry. "Merlín, Harry..."

"Te amo." susurró Harry de nuevo, ya que parecía que aquella debía ser una conversación en susurros. Por supuesto que no tenía nada que ver con la forma en que su voz estaba llena de lágrimas y áspera. "Te amo, a ti, no a él, no a nadie más. No eres él, Tom, y me voy a quedar aquí contigo para asegurarme de que nunca te convertirás en él. No podría soportar que te convirtieras en él."

"Porque me amas." dijo Tom con fuerza, jalándolo de vuelta y tomando la cara de Harry entre sus manos. Sus ojos se encontraron. "No es para salvar a los demás, es porque me amas." Harry podía entender por qué Tom era tan firme sobre eso. Él estaría molesto si pensara que alguien estaba con él sólo para asegurarse de que no se convertiría en un monstruo. Podía entender por qué Tom tan desesperadamente quería su amor.

"Porque te amo," estuvo de acuerdo. "quiero que los demás se salven, también, que mis amigos sean felices – pero si es necesario, te mataría sólo para asegurarme de que no te convertirás en él." Su voz se quebró en la palabra _matar_. "Me quedo porque te amo. Incluso destruí el hechizo, Tom, porque te amo." Pensaba que tal vez entre más veces se lo dijera más pronto Tom creería en él.

Tom asintió y colocó otro beso en sus labios. No todo estaba bien, no por largo rato, pero esperaba que lo estuvieran de nuevo. Harry le brindó una sonrisa llorosa y abrazó a Harry, meciéndolo.

"Te amo, también." murmuró Tom y Harry sintió el aliento salir de él. Tom lo había dicho antes, pero no por eso era menos potente – quizás más que eso, ahora que sabía acerca de Voldemort, sobre el hombre sin amor que había estado destinado a ser, pero ya no más.

Harry asintió y besó a Tom otra vez. Todo lo demás podía esperar. Por ahora, su prioridad era Tom. Su vida era Tom.

* * *

**Notas Traductora**

¿Ven? Y ya querían linchar a la pobre de Hermione... todo salió bien ¿no? Al menos eso espero xD

¡Gracias por leer! :D


	6. 1991

-**Título Original**: Angel

-**Autora**: Kandakicksass

-**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Esta es una** traducción autorizada**.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Angel**

**VI. 1991**

"¡Granger, Hermione!"

Harry miraba con una sonrisa de complicidad mientras su brillante amiga – _estudiante_, se dijo firmemente – se sentaba con los ojos cerrados en anticipación. Tom le sonrió a su derecha, poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla de su amante y apretó. Los dos sabían que el sombrero se estaba probablemente debatiendo dónde clasificarla, ¿Ravenclaw o Gryffindor? Sin embargo, Harry le lanzó una sonrisa de orgullo cuando el sombrero anunció que ella era un león, como era de esperar. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa cuando miró hacia la mesa principal, un poco confundida, pero en general, feliz. No iba a insistir en por qué su viejo profesor parecía tan orgulloso de ella.

Bueno, viejo no era realmente la palabra correcta. Era sólo un par de años mayor que Tom y Minerva y lucía bastante bien para sus 56 – por lo menos, su cabello no era totalmente gris y no tenía demasiadas arrugas. Lucía maduro e incluso si Tom era más atractivo de lo que su edad aparentaba – Tom no estaba respectivamente de acuerdo, pero habían dejado el argumento años atrás - no era asunto.

Poco después, quien se sentó detrás de Hermione fue "¡Malfoy, Draco!" que no parecía haber cambiado en absoluto – tal vez su sonrisa era un poco más gentil, sus ojos más suaves. Harry siempre había querido un poco a Draco. Tal vez sólo era porque Draco nunca lo trataba como si fuera algo especial, pero lo hacía como Draco. Casi habían sido amigos después de la guerra y no cabía duda de que si hubiera tenido más tiempo allí, habrían sido más cercanos.

"¡Weasley, Ron!" fue llamado y Harry observó con una mirada cariñosa cuando el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza antes de declararlo un Gryffindor. Lo vio sentarse al otro lado de Hermione, que lo miraba con un poco de peculiaridad, antes de pasar a "¡Perks, Sally-Anne!" con una pequeña sonrisa. La Hufflepuff parecía satisfecha, aunque un poco asustada, mientras se movía hacia su mesa, y entonces sólo se quedó de pie allí con curiosidad.

"¡Potter, Harry!"

Harry Black-Riddle observó con una expresión cuidadosamente tanto en blanco como feliz (aunque un poco arrogante) mientras el niño de pelo negro caminaba con confianza hacia el taburete donde el Sombrero Seleccionador esperaba. Sabía que Dumbledore estaba viéndolo a él y a Tom, sonriendo al ver sus tranquilas expresiones. Era el único que conocía la verdadera razón de la misteriosa apariencia de Harry en sus cuarenta, pero Harry tenía la sensación de que el asunto había sido enterrado para siempre.

Este muchacho, este Harry Potter, no era él. Él había perdido a sus padres, a su padrino, a toda la gente que había respetado cuando niño. Vivió dos guerras mágicas (aunque la primero sólo brevemente). Incluso había salvado el alma del más oscuro mago que jamás conoció el mundo mágico. El Harry Potter que tomó su asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor nunca conoció el hambre, nunca conoció a sus horribles tía y tío, nunca supo que iba a renunciar a su vida a un mundo que le fue robado cuando era niño.

No, este chico no era él.

Harry lo observó con curiosidad mientras Harry echaba un vistazo por encima de su hombro hacia Slytherin, un poco sorprendido al ver que Draco Malfoy le enviaba una sonrisa y un saludo. Estaba aún más sorprendido cuando el pequeño Harry se sonrojó y lo devolvió. Bueno, eso fue un poco extraño, pero Harry no podía decir que no lo había visto venir. Tom estaba mirando al pequeño Harry, con los ojos entrecerrados, y luego a _su_ Harry, quien se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hay demasiados Gryffindors este año," se escuchó una voz desde la derecha de Tom, parecía disgustado, pero Harry solo sonrió y se rió de su amigo y ex-alumno.

"Hay un montón de Slytherins, Severus," Harry bromeó. "Crabbe, Parkinson, Goyle, Malfoy, Zabini – muchos de ellos. No te quejes." Severus frunció el ceño, claramente poniendo mala cara, pero una sonrisa torció sus labios. Harry se había sentido culpable por robarle indirectamente la posición de Jefe de Slytherin cuando cambió el pasado, lo que llevó a su pareja a obtener la posición, pero su posición de profesor de pociones parecía estarla llevando muy bien sin las responsabilidades adicionales – que le daba tiempo adicional para coquetear con el nuevo profesor de Herbología. Se preguntaba a veces qué había pasado con la Profesora Sprout, pero sólo era una de las cosas que se obligó a olvidar antes de que la culpa se lo comiera.

"Lo sé." respondió Severus con brusquedad. "Estaba totalmente esperando que uno de ellos fuese parte de mi casa, sin embargo. Culpo a sus padres Gryffindor. ¿Sabías que soy el único Slytherin de sus padrinos?"

Harry rodó los ojos, sabiendo muy bien quién estaba hablando. Lily y James habían optado por no tener una madrina para Harry y en su lugar tuvo dos padrinos – uno para cada uno de los deseos de sus padres. Estaba seguro de que Harry probablemente pensó en Remus como uno de sus padrinos, también – después de todo, nunca había sido un secreto que Remus y Sirius estaban enamorados, incluso en la escuela.

Peter tuvo un _triste_ destino con un hechizo que salió mal uno o dos años después de Hogwarts, pero Harry nunca se había sentido mal por eso. No era un asesino, pero Peter Pettigrew nunca había crecido con él y Harry no había llorado su muerte.

"Me sorprende que no esté en Slytherin," comentó Tom astutamente, mandándole a su pareja una mirada. "Quiero decir, contigo como su padrino, no es difícil de aprender algunas cosas. Creo que estás molesto de que tendrás que mostrar un poco de favoritismo a un Gryffindor, sin embargo."

"Me niego a favorecer al niño." gruñó Severus, pero una mirada suave hacia su ahijado traicionó su mentira. "Es igual que su padre. Odioso, bienhechor... ahora, Draco es una pieza que funciona. Estoy orgulloso de llamar a ese chico mi ahijado."

Tom y Harry rodaron los ojos, sabiendo lo mucho que Severus adoraba a sus dos ahijados. Harry sólo esperaba que lo entendiera cuando se enterara de cómo se habían herido el uno al otro. Se preguntó si se conocieron antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Bueno, supuso que no tenía importancia. Eran amables ahora, y eso era lo que importaba.

Todo salió mejor, Harry pensó mientras posaba su mano sobre la de Tom. Puede ser que no se casaran, cualquier cambio en el nombre de Harry podía darlo a entender, pero estaban juntos y estaban contentos. Había salvado al mundo y tenía a su ángel. Estaba contento.

* * *

**Notas Traductora**

Tehehe~ a que no se lo esperaban ¿verdad? Harry pudo lograr lo que se propuso, salvó el Mundo Mágico... ahora ¿qué pasará a continuación? *O*

¡Gracias por leer! :D

Sus reviews son mi comida(?), recuérdenlo.


	7. Drarry

-**Título Original**: Angel

-**Autora**: Kandakicksass

-**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Esta es una** traducción autorizada**.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Angel**

**VII. Drarry**

Tom suspiró mientras hacía su camino de regreso a sus habitaciones privadas, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Había encontrado un mechón gris el día anterior y no estaba exactamente contento. Harry – como el hombre hermoso y maravilloso que era – encontró la situación escandalosamente divertida, y luego procedió a recordarle que al menos tenía cabello en esta realidad. Fue un buen recordatorio, pero no le hizo encariñarse más con el cabello.

Y luego, eso no disuadió a sus fans – oh, sí, tenía fangirls. Un montón de ellas. Muchas de ellas. Prácticamente la totalidad de las estudiantes e incluso algunos de la población masculina estaban enamorados de él y ninguno era particularmente sutil. Harry no se decidía si pensaba que eran lindos o quería estrangularlos, pero al final de la noche, era Harry quien saltaba a la cama con Tom, no alguno de los estudiantes.

Se detuvo al oír un ruido sordo en el aula que estaba un poco más adelante y frunció el ceño confundido. Esa clase había estado vacía durante casi todo el tiempo que había estado en la escuela, desde que se había movido Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras al tercer piso en su segundo año. Entonces sus ojos se entrecerraron y una sonrisa bastante maliciosa curvó sus labios hacia arriba. No era un señor oscuro, gracias a Dios, pero aún disfrutaba bastante el castigar estudiantes.

Echó un vistazo al salón de clases, preguntándose ociosamente a quién estaba a punto de restarle puntos, y se quedó impactado como la forma de una estatua, su boca muy, muy seca.

Realmente no _debería_ haberle sorprendido que Draco Malfoy tuviese al pequeño Harry sobre el escritorio, pero el estado de desnudez de Harry – aunque afortunadamente sus pantalones estaban arriba, abiertos – hizo que abriera y cerrara la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Malfoy recorría con su boca a lo largo de su cuello y Potter estaba haciendo ruidos suaves que Tom conocía muy bien – estaba más que acostumbrado a ellos al salir de su propio amante, pero al ver a este pequeño de cuarto año haciendo esos ruidos lo tenía un poco perplejo.

Sintió un feroz flash protector luchando contra la confusión y el horror. En cuarto año, ¡de verdad que no había estado jugando en las aulas! Había estado estudiando, y diciéndole a sus amigos–seguidores lo que deben hacer y ¡practicando las artes oscuras! Hizo una pausa, haciendo una mueca cuando se admitió a sí mismo que tal vez él no era un buen ejemplo de lo que los estudiantes de cuarto año deberían hacer, _pero aún así._

"¡Malfoy!" gritó al fin, contento de ver que el rubio en cuestión se apartó bruscamente y se puso rojo hasta las raíces de su cabello rubio. A Tom le gustaría decir que esa era la primera vez que había visto a un Malfoy así, pero estaría mintiendo. Como prefecto y premio anual, había visto a Abraxas en esas situaciones todo el tiempo, aunque sólo era Abraxas, nunca se sonrojó ni una vez. Cada vez, él acababa sonriendo y continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo, a sabiendas de Tom – que en realidad se había convertido en algo así como un amigo; sí, podría ser eso... después de conocer a Harry – no lo metería en problemas.

Lucius era casi tan malo como Abraxas, pero tuvo la decencia de ser un poco más avergonzado cada vez que se enredaba con cualquier chica que tenía en sus fantasías o, en sexto y séptimo año, a Narcissa.

"Potter." gruñó cuando el muchacho no se movió, simplemente se dejó caer sobre la mesa, imperturbable, aunque su rubor delató su turbación. "Les preguntaría a ambos qué es lo que están haciendo, pero eso sería una pregunta estúpida y no necesito saber los detalles." El rubor de Draco ganó más calor. "Detención, los dos, conmigo mañana por la noche."

"El profesor," comenzó Potter, torpemente abrochando los botones de su pantalón. "Estábamos sólo –"

Tom alzó una mano, haciendo una mueca. "Por favor, Potter. Puedo adivinar lo que _estaban_ haciendo. Mantén los detalles para ustedes mismos, y aprendan a usar un hechizo de bloqueo." Hizo una pausa y luego dijo "¡Ese no era el permiso para continuar haciendo esto en las aulas en desuso, ya saben! Háganlo en otra parte – Oh, olvídenlo. No hay ningún lugar bueno para hacer esto en la escuela." se quejó Tom "Pretendan que esta conversación nunca ocurrió. ¡Y vuelvan a sus dormitorios!"

Draco no pudo evitar reírse y Harry se mordió el labio para tratar de ocultar su sonrisa. El niño más pequeño tomó la mano del rubio y asintió con la cabeza a su profesor mientras se escurrían por la puerta. "Dele al Profesor Black-Riddle nuestros saludos cuando vuelva a su habitación." bromeó Draco justo antes de doblar la esquina hacia las mazmorras y él _sabía_ que iban a continuar su cita.

"Lo haré." suspiró y luego tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando ambos muchachos rieron en voz alta con una ronda de te-lo-dije. Él y Harry eran bastante obvios, pero ya que no podían casarse, nunca hicieron un anuncio formal sobre su relación. Era casi un juego para los estudiantes el reunir algunas pruebas de ello, sin embargo qué irritante podía ser.

Se veía positivamente agotado cuando regresó a su habitación, se desnudó y se metió en la cama con Harry, quien levantó la vista del libro para darle una sonrisa divertida. "¿Qué te pasó, amor?"

"Malfoy y Potter," murmuró. "Esos dos me va a llevar a una muerte prematura." Harry se rió entre dientes, apoyando una mano en el cabello de Tom y pasándole los dedos por sus rizos aún-(en su mayoría)-negros.

"¿Ellos otra vez?" preguntó, sonando como si estuviera tratando de no reírse. "Los he encontrado al menos dos veces en el último mes. Es un poco raro, pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado entre nosotros si yo estuviera en su situación. Sigo recordando a Draco y a mi siendo hasta después de la guerra."

"Deja de pensar en follarte a Malfoy." se quejó Tom, y luego añadió con firmeza "Eres mío. No me importa lo que tu encarnación actual haga, siempre y cuando yo no tenga que volver a verlo de nuevo. Sólo mantén tus pensamientos lejos de eso."

"Oh, ¿estás celoso, Tom?" Harry bromeó, ganándose una mirada por sus insinuaciones. "No te preocupes. Draco siempre ha sido lindo, pero siempre me has parecido infinitamente más atractivo." se inclinó para darle un beso en la sien a Tom, puso su libro a un lado y se acurrucó junto a su amante.

"Te amo." suspiró Tom, inclinándose un poco para darle un beso. Harry sonrió.

"Yo también te amo."

* * *

**Notas Traductora**

Hoy 2x1, porque este fic se acaba :D -huye-


	8. Profesor Riddle

-**Título Original**: Angel

-**Autora**: Kandakicksass

-**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Esta es una** traducción autorizada**.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Angel**

**VIII. Profesor Riddle**

Harry Potter se sentó cerca de la parte delantera del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, detrás del segundo escritorio. Su compañero iba un poco retrasado a la clase – Harry no podía aventurar una conjetura en cuanto a por qué, pero estaba seguro de que Draco inventaría alguna historia interesante de cómo se había visto obligado a luchar contra un troll para salvar a una preciosa chica mayor (a lo que Harry resoplaría, a sabiendas que la chica era estrictamente por el bien del cliché) para divertirlo. Mientras esperaba, garabateó algo en un pedazo de pergamino de repuesto. Su madre era una artista fantástica, algo que ella comenzó a incursionarlo fuera de Hogwarts, y lo había tomado de ella. No era tan bueno como ella – no en su opinión, aunque Draco no estaba de acuerdo – pero aún así lo disfrutaba.

Hubo un sonido tranquilo de golpeteo en la puerta del aula contra la pared, mientras se abría y Harry se giró, esperando ver a su – ¿realmente 'novio' era la palabra más exacta para usar? Pero de cualquier manera, novio o no, estaba equivocado.

El profesor Tom Marvolo Riddle calmadamente caminó hasta la parte delantera de la habitación, su modo de andar rápido, pasos seguros. Todo el mundo sabía que a pesar de ser el heredero de Slytherin, el profesor Riddle era un mestizo, pero nadie lo sabría si sólo lo mirabas. Actuaba tan aristocrático como un Malfoy o un Black con la mitad del ego (aunque Harry estaba seguro de que el profesor Riddle era muy consciente de sus capacidades).

"Veo que tenemos un estudiante menos o dos." dijo el profesor Riddle tranquilamente, explorando los alrededores. Un Gryffindor, Padma Patil, levantó la mano y dijo que su hermana estaba enferma. El profesor Riddle asintió con la cabeza, luego su mirada se deslizó hacia Harry. Temblando, Harry se preguntó por un momento cuál era la simple razón por la que siempre parecía tan intenso cuando el profesor Riddle lo miraba. Había algo familiar en él que Harry no podía poner su dedo en ello. Era inquietante. "¿Y usted, señor Potter? ¿Sabe dónde está el señor Malfoy?"

La mente de Harry estaba en blanco. No creía que Draco estuviese en muchos problemas por llegar tarde, pero no podía asegurarlo 'Creo que se saltó la clase para hacerse una paja' o alguna tontería por el estilo. "Creo," tartamudeó "que él tenía una reunión con el tío Sev – el Profesor Snape." se corrigió. El profesor Riddle levantó una ceja, justo a tiempo cuando la puerta del aula de clase se abrió rápidamente y un chico sonrojado con el pelo rubio cuidadosamente gelificado se deslizó en la habitación.

"Lo siento, estoy retrasado, profesor." jadeó Draco, ruborizándose intensamente al ser el centro de atención por su tardanza. "Yo estaba, eh –"

El profesor Riddle puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo un gesto a Draco de tomar su asiento al lado de Harry. "Ahórreselo, señor Malfoy. El señor Potter aquí, me acaba de explicar que el profesor Snape lo mantuvo."

Los ojos de Draco fueron hasta Harry y la gratitud den ellos estaba clara. Él siempre había tenido un poco de miedo al profesor Riddle, y Harry rió mientras se deslizaba en su asiento con una mirada asesina en dirección a Harry.

Mientras Draco estaba siempre inquieto a su alrededor (tenía la impresión de que el profesor Riddle no le _agradaba_ él; qué absurdo...) Harry se sentía casi atraído por él. Desde luego, no tenía miedo, aunque podía ver el potencial del profesor Riddle de ser aterrador. En cambio, lo sentía como un viejo conocido.

Antes de que pudieran empezar las clases, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Harry vio con algo parecido a diversión como el profesor Riddle adoptó una expresión irritada, murmurando '¡demasiadas interrupciones!' en voz baja. Pero la expresión se desvaneció cuando vio exactamente quién era su interrupción y se convirtió en una cálida sonrisa.

"Harry." dijo el profesor Riddle, y el profesor Black-Riddle dio un paso en un momento, haciendo un gesto para que el profesor Riddle lo siguiera hacia afuera.

"Necesito hablarte por un minuto, Tom." dijo, su propia sonrisa tal vez un poco más que amable. Sus ojos eran suaves.

Cuando el profesor Riddle lo siguió al vestíbulo, Harry reflexionó sobre el profesor Black-Riddle, también. Era una sensación similar a lo que sentía en torno al profesor Riddle, pero Harry Black-Riddle, a pesar de compartir su nombre de pila, era una rareza para él. Supo de él cuando su reputación estaba creciendo – era un mago muy poderoso, al igual que el profesor Riddle (y por qué ellos eran profesores cuando podrían haber sido Aurores o algo por el estilo, nunca lo entendió) – y lo había conocido una vez en una reunión familiar Black. Él estaba emparentado con su padrino, Sirius, pero Harry nunca había sido capaz de precisar a alguna emoción o un sentimiento.

El profesor Black-Riddle le parecía un viejo amigo, una presencia vigilante que cuida de él. Sus padres casi vomitaban adoración por él en su casa cuando los visitaba, pero a pesar de toda la valentía, él no se sentía particularmente complacido con ello, el profesor Black-Riddle era algo más que un ídolo para él – simplemente no podía explicar lo que _era_.

"Harry," siseó Draco. "¿Me escuchaste? ¿Nos vemos esta noche o no?"

Harry parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad, y le dio a Draco una sonrisa. "Como me iba a perder cualquier oportunidad para chupar tu hermoso rostro." bromeó, disfrutando un poco cuando Draco se puso rojo brillante.

"Podrías sólo decir sí o no." refunfuñó, pero Harry sabía que disfrutaba el cumplido. Sonrió con cariño, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla tan sutilmente que pudo, aunque a juzgar por unas cuantas risitas detrás de ellos, pensó que probablemente había fallado en eso.

"¿Pero qué divertido sería eso?" se rió entre dientes, respirando contra la oreja de Draco y sonriendo cuando su novio se movió, empujando lo suficientemente lejos para fulminarlo con la mirada.

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder, el profesor Riddle llegó arrasando en la habitación como lo hacía su tío Severus muchas veces. Pensó que de ahí era donde su otro padrino lo había aprendido. Sacó su pergamino de notas y una pluma, preparándose para comenzar a trabajar.

Sintió la cálida presión de una mano en su rodilla y le dio a Draco una sonrisa. Draco se mordió el labio, sonriendo un poco hacia atrás, le apretó la rodilla, y se alejó de nuevo para tomar notas. Harry volvió a su propio contenido pergamino.

* * *

_**Finite~~**_

* * *

**Notas Traductora**

¡Y este fanfic se acabó! :D

¿Les gustó? ¿Era lo que esperaban? A que son geniales ;) ¡Muchas gracias por leer, seguir, comentar, agregar a favoritos y muchos etcéteras! :3

~Abrazos~


End file.
